Popular Spike
by Skitso
Summary: Spike gets stuck having to be a body guard of this realy prepy girl. yeah that...preaty much it.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Cowboy Bebop, but I _do _own Sarah. I'd say that we should give a big round of applause for the guy that does own Bebop. For without him, were would our society be? *clap clap clap clap clap* ^_^

Warnings: Ok this fic is anti…well, prep. I have absolutely nothing against popular people, I just thought that it would be funny to have them and Spike together. That's all. So please don't take anything offensive. I really do love all people! *sweat drop* ^_^;;

"Hi!!" said a young 15 year old girl. "Like, what's your name?"

*Silence*

"Ok…well, my name is like, Sarah."

*Silence*

"And like, what's your name?"

*Silence*

"Oh come on_. _Like, that is SO rude of your to just sit there like that. You can at _least_ tell me your name."

*Pause*

"Spike," said a slender green headed man.

"Spike!? Like, what kind of name is _that?_"

*Silence"

"OH! I got a way better name than that. How about 'Spunky Spike? Or Spiky Sparkle? Or Special Spike? Or…"

"No."

"No? But why n…"

"Just Spike."

*Pause*

"Oh."

*Longer pause*

"So…"

*Silence*

"Well, tell me about yourself. I mean, if your going to like, protect me, then like you should _at least_ like, talk to me."

"And why should I protect you?"

"(Hu) Be-_cause _those really bad men want to hold me hostage so my daddy would have to pay them like, lots and lots of money. _Duh. _Do you like, never listen or something? God… my daddy is paying you like, a WHOLE LOT OF MONEY, so like if you ever want to like, protect me, then your gonna have to like, get to know me."

*Silence*

"Well?"

*Silence*

"OK FINE! _I'll_ talk about myself first! God…Its like you never talk or something… Yeah ok well, first of my name is Sarah. The name 'Sarah' means princess. And that's why my daddy calls me princess sometimes. Its like, sooo embarrassing though. It like drives me crazy when he calls me that in front of my friends. Its like wants to make me mad or something…Uhh, I have one absolutely adorable kitten named Mouse…ISN'T THAT LIKE, SOOO CUTE!?! A cat, named Mouse! Auu! He's just so…cute! *sparkle sparkle, shine shine* Uhh, OH! I'm also like, the head cheerleader of my high school. Its like soo fun being a cheerleader because you can go watch all of the hot guys play. Its like sooo much fun. Umm, oh yeah! I have this boyfriend who is like, a _major_ hottie. He's name is Jessie, but he can be like such a jerk! Like, he was supposed to call me last night, but he like totally blew me off for his little friends. Why would he do anything like that? It's just like the time my friend Jenny…"

"26."

"Uh, what?"

"26. You said 'like' 26 times. Is that the only word you know? Its getting rather annoying."

"Uha! *looks extremely surprised* well _excuse_ me! At least I'm talking. Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Yes. And apparently, your just some stuck up rich kid who truly does think the world revolves around you, has a cat who's named after the main thing it decapitates on a regular basics, has a boyfriend who most likely hates you and just goes out with your for your looks, and all you ever thing about is controlling others by cheerleading."

*Brief pause*

"Uhh…but I…" *gasps in disbelief* "But no one is _ever_ mean to me. Everyone is always nice to me. Always"

"Welcome to reality, sweetheart."

"AUU!! You…eh…err *stutters on the search for words to express her anger* YOUR SUCH A…A…A FRUIT!!" she finally manages to says. 

*Pause*

"A what"

"A FRUIT! You are the BIGGEST fruit I've ever seen!"

*Silence*

"First you compare a cat to a meal it slaughters everyday, then you compare me to something that you can eat at the supermarket for $3.99? Woo, your insults are just as terrifying as the Easter bunny, you know that?

"Auu why do you have to be like, so rude? You are the meanest person I know!"

"And you're an airhead. So I guess it evens out. And if I were you, I would be a little bit nicer to the person who is protecting you."

*Silence in lost for words*

"You know, I don't think you like me very much," said the ever growing angry girl.

"A witty observation there, princess," replied Spike.

"Ouu you are like, so starting to piss me of."

"If you call this being in a happy mood, then who needs frustration?"

"AUU! YOU ARE MAKING ME SO MAD I COULD LIKE SCRAM!!"

"You are screaming."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yeah you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yeah you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Are to."

"ARE NOT!"

"Are to."

"ARE NOT!"

"Are to."

"ARE NOT TIMES ENFINITY!!"

*Pause*

"HA! I WIN!"

*Pause*

"To.."

"ERR you little…"

"What, strawberry?"

*Stare in confusion*

"That _is_ a fruit, isn't it?"

"Why you little…"

"Ok I think that's enough for one day. See you again soon, princess."

*Leaves Sarah baffled in anger and slight puzzlement"

A/N: Ok so what you think of it? Nothing real special about it, but oh well. Needs lots of work, I know. That's were I'm hoping you guys will kick in…heh *sweat drop* yeah anyways, R&R and all that junk that no one cares about… 


End file.
